To Be Loyal
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Set during S5 E06, Merlin is thrown in the dungeons for treason. But do they really believe the lies of the Queen?


**AN: A little hidden scene that I think would have happened during S5E07. **

**To Be Loyal.**

Gwaine was in shock there was no way Merlin was the one who poisoned Arthur. I mean if Merlin wanted the King dead surely he would have killed him by now.

Gwaine eyed the Queen carefully; Merlin suspected someone was trying to kill the King he had told him as much. He played the Queen rant over in his head again. He could think of one other person who had the same access to the King, that Merlin had and that was the Queen. It made sense; if she blames Merlin and Merlin was killed for treason, when it was in fact her, then she would take the crown upon Arthur's death with the knights following her every word. Well this was one knight who wouldn't serve her so loyally, he would only stay to look after Gaius for Merlin.

He looked over to Mordred who was eyeing the Queen with the same wariness he was. So he wasn't alone in not believing the Queen's lies either. It seemed he and Mordred needed to have a little chat.

_A few hours later._

Mordred and Gwaine were patrolling when they heard the warning bell sounding. A prisoner had escaped. They looked at each other and muttered Merlin under their breaths.

So Gaius had kick started the plan.

Gwaine and Mordred dashed into the courtyard to see the other knight stood awaiting any sign of movement. Out of the corner of his eye Gwaine spotted Merlin hiding by the steps, he quickly turned away and looked in the other direction.

Suddenly the torches went out and the castle was thrown into darkness.

_Magic_

Gwaine smiled and thought to himself 'Clever boy Merlin.'

He glanced over to Mordred who was looking at him with a knowing smile, which caused Gwaine to think back to earlier when him, Mordred and Gaius were thinking of a plan to help Merlin and the King.

_Flashback_

"_Merlin is innocent," Gwaine muttered under his breath as he walked along the corridors of the castle._

'_That he is," Mordred said appearing from nowhere, "It appears our Queen isn't as loyal as one would think, I believe Morganna has her under a spell and poor Emrys is the fall boy."_

'_Emrys?" Gwaine replied, "You mean Merlin?" _

"_They are one but the same, I was once a Druid," Mordred continued, he felt he could trust Gwaine, "Emrys is the name the druids call Merlin."_

"_As in Emrys who is the one who will help Arthur become the one and true king?" Gwaine replied._

_Mordred was shocked, "How have you heard of these tales, they are not known by those not from belonging to the Druid tribes?"_

"_I spend a lot of times in Taverns; therefore I spend a lot of times drunk. Once I ended up running into a Druid camp whilst drunk and promptly passed out. I awoke to find myself on straw bed with a Druid looking over me. He called me Strength and told me I was to protect and help a warlock named Emrys.' Gwaine said, 'I figured it was a dream but I guess if Emrys exists and is Merlin it makes a hell of a lot of sense as to why Bandits and such tend to be quite clumsy when attacking us and branches fall on them not us when we are being attacked. I just assumed he hated violence and that was why he hid in the trees."_

_Mordred smiled, "You are a good friend Gwaine."_

"_I think we need to plan something, maybe Gaius can help us get Merlin out," Gwaine smiled "He probably knows Merlin's secret and Merlin is probably the only one able to heal Arthur." _

_Mordred nodded and with that they headed to the Physicians chambers._

_End Flashback_

Gwaine looked around and saw a dark shadow moving up the wall to Arthur's window. Merlin was climbing the wall. Gwaine was impressed. And with that he headed back inside.

_The next morning._

"None of you thought to check Merlin's alibi?" Arthur shouted at his knights.

"Sire," Leon started " The Queen ordered.."

"Merlin is your friend, he has had plenty of opportunities to poison me over the time and he hasn't tried before, did you not question your Queen?" Arthur rounded, "I created the Round Table for a reason, we are all equal you all question me why should the queen be any different?"

"Sire," Gwaine stated, "We thought it would be safer for Merlin in the dungeons."

"What do you mean safer?" Arthur replied harshly, "He was locked in a cold dark dungeon on his own by people he considered his friends."

"People of Camelot were made aware of his attempt on your life by the Queen," Mordred stated, "With Merlin locked in the Dungeons with only us Knights allowed access, no one could attempt to harm him until you were cured and safe."

"You mean to say, you knew it wasn't Merlin all along?" Arthur asked.

"Of course we did," Leon said, "We trust Merlin and we checked his alibi, we just couldn't go against the Queens wishes."

"Very well," Arthur smiled, "Gwaine go get Gaius and escort him to collect Merlin from the Dungeons. I need to have a word with my Queen."

_In the dungeons _

"Merlin," Gwaine said through the bars, "The King wishes to see you."

"He's alive?" Merlin asked in fake shock.

Gwaine smiled, "Please Merlin we both know you already knew he was fine."

Merlin looked at him in shock.

"Or should I say Emrys?" Gwaine joked, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Bu-ut!" Merlin stuttered.

"Oh please, "Gwaine chuckled, "Strength isn't as blind as you think."

"Huh?" Merlin asked.

"Strength," Gwaine replied, "The one who will protect Emrys as he helps Arthur unite Albion, so that is what I did."

"What?"

"The knights, believe you innocence but could not question the Queen," Gwaine stated, "We locked you up to protect you from the people of Camelot plus I mean you didn't think that it was all far too easy for you to escape the cells, get into the courtyard and climb the wall to Arthurs room?"

"Err no?" Merlin replied, "We all know how bad the guards are for this place."

"Plus," Gwaine replied, "If worse came to worst, and Arthur did die and you were sentenced to death, I figured you would want someone you could trust to look after Gaius and send truth back to your mother."

"Thank you." Merlin replied.

"By the way," Gwaine stated as they reached the Kings chamber, "Our little Queen isn't who she appears to be."

And with that Gwaine left Merlin with Arthur and headed to his favourite place.

The Tavern.

**AN: Thoughts? **

**This is my first MERLIN fanfiction and I plan to write many more especially after the sad news of it Merlin ending after series 5 I plan to keep it alive! **


End file.
